Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー, Tensō Sentai Goseijā, translated as Heavenly Armenant Squadron Goseiger) is the name for the 2010 Super Sentai series. Its theme is a trading card/angel motif. This is the Samuel's Quest last third series because Samuel (before becoming Evolution God) and Eureka were married after Gekiranger they honeymoon. Plot In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called Gosei World, there are beings called Gosei Angels. They have super powers that humans do not have, called Gosei Power. Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Gosei Angels use a passage called the Tower of Heaven in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called Warstar invades the Earth and destroys the Tower of Heaven. With the Tower destroyed, the Gosei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Gosei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. However, 5 young and immature Gosei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion and rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, the Goseigers! After Samuel was banished by Holland, Burajin ask him Nevel was actually work on Doom Bringer and Doom Immortal inculding Sasuke. Souichiro and Sakurako were still Samuel's friends and the trios comes together into Goseigers. After Sasuke is imprisoned on the Punishment Room, in the final ending, Samuel tells Burajin to order erase his human beings and anime beings memory so, they won't fight only just friends before he pass away. As Samuel lost his few powers (excepts Go-Onger, Shinkenger and Goseiger), he gives up to his friends and become new heroes. Characters Goseigers Allies *Master Head *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi *Datas *Engine Sentai Go-onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Burajin *Eureka *BiBi Flyers Evil Spirits/Ultimate Destruction There are three sets of antagonists in Goseiger, collectively referred to as the (Evil Spirits|悪しき魂|''Ashiki Tamashii''). Though all three have different origins and background, the groups use the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Insects in their arsenal, and Buredoran (later Buredo-RUN) is a member of each group. As Samuel was banished by enraged Holland, Burajin revealed Nevel going to revive all the villains and served destroying all of the universes. Only way to defeat Nevel, Samuel and his friends fight the evil Ultimate Destruction from destroy the universes. After the three of them was defeated, Samuel, Higashi, Burajin, and the others fight the all villains thanks to Geos heart for Samuel's Happiness, Hope, Justice, Courage, Friendship, Love and Spirit. *'Buredoran of Bloodbath' (Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) / Burajira of the Messiah (45-50, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle ) *'Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi' Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *'Great King Mons Drake' (1-15) *'Dereputa of the Meteor' (1-12, 16) *'Buredoran of the Comet' (1-15, 45, Movie, Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) *'Gyōten'ō of the Supernova' (Movie) *'Deinbaruto of the Morning Star' (Movie) *'Green BiBi Bug' Universal Insect Monsters *'Mizōgu of the Clump' (1) *'Zaruwakku of the UFO' (2) *'Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow' (3) *'Mazuāta of the Music' (4) *'Uchuseruzō of Influenza' (5) *'Hidou of the Swift Runner' (6) *'Abauta of the Research' (7) *'Fandahō of Nonsense' (8) *'Irian of the Queen Bee' (9) *'Kurasunīgo of 5000°C' (10) *'Yōkubabangā of Electric Shock' (11) *'Pawādodāku of the Mutation' (13) *'Tāgeito of the Satellite' (14) *'Dorunpasu of Revival' (Soundtrack) Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu *'Makuin of the Blob' (17-32, Movie) *'Kingugon of the Bigfoot' (17-32, Movie) *'Buredoran of the Chupacabra' (17-29, 45, Movie, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) *'Purple BiBi Bug' Yuumajuu *'Tomarezu of the Tsuchinoko' (17) *'Zeibu of the Mummy' (18) *'Giemurō of the Kappa' (19) *'Pesaranza of the Kesaran-Pasaran' (20) *'Waraikozō of the Gremlin' (21) *'Uobōzu of the Nessie' (22) *'Zaigo of the Skyfish' (23) *'Semattarei of the Brocken Spectre' (24) *'Sarawareteiru of the Fairy' (25) *'Hitto of the Tengu' (26) *'Jogon of the Ningyo' (27) *'Pikarime of the Shakōkidogū' (28) *'Erumugaimu of the Baku' (30) Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis *'Robogōgu of the 10-sai' (33-44) *'Metal-A Agent no Metal Alice' (33-44) *'Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg' (39-45) *'Gray BiBi Bug' Matroids *'Zan-KT of the Shield' (33) **'Zan-KT2 of the Shoot' (34) **'Zan-KT3 of the Short' (43) *'Zuteru-S of the Mach' (35) *'Bazaruso-LJ of the Scan' (36) *'Adoborute-G of the Vital' (37) *'Bakutofūji-ER of the Timer' (39-40) *'Ain-I of the Neutral' (41) *'Saroge-DT of Imitation' (42) Dark Headders *'Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder' (46) *'Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder' (47) *'Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder' (47-48) *[[GoseiKnight|'Dark GoseiKnight of the Groundion Headder']] (47-48) Death Cropes *'Shadow the Knight' *'Eustace' *'Dr. Mikoto' *'Ultimate Destruction: K'nuckles'/'Death K'nuckles of Catherine' Doom Immortal *'Nevel Pepperman '(Arrested by DekaMaster) *'Sasuke Uchiha '(Imprisoned by Samuel with his Geos) *'Doom Bringer '(Destroyed by Sasuke which angered by Samuel) *'Catherine '(before starts mutate with K'nuckles) *'All of the Villains '(defeated by United Army Of Heroes) Arsenal *'Tensouder' - The Goseigers' henshin device. *[[Gosei Blaster|'Gosei Blaster']] - A blaster that each Goseiger carries. *'Super Gosei Buster AR' - Garimaru, Landick Axe, Seaick Arrow and Vulcan Buster combo weapon **'Super Gosei Buster' - Gosei Buster and Leon Blaster combo weapon. ***'Gosei Buster '- Skick Sword, Landick Axe and Seaick Arrow combo weapon. ****'Garimaru' - A combo of Skick Sword and Gally Headder. *****'Skick Sword' *****'Gally AR Headder' ****'Landick Axe' ****'Seaick Arrow' ****'Vulcan Buster' - A combo of Leon Blaster and Vulcan Brothers. *****'Leon Blaster' *****'Vulcan Brothers' *'GoseiBuredorabuster' - A Zarths theme-like blade/blaster which is used by Samuel as GoseiRed to transform into UltimateGoseiRed. *'Gosei Buckle' - A buckle on the belt to store the Gosei Cards. **'Gosei Cards' - Allow the Goseigers to perform Tensou Techniques. ***'Change Card' - Cards that each Gosei Angel use to transform into Goseiger.. ***'Arsenal Card' - Cards that each Goseiger summon the Skick Arsenal, Landick Arsenal and Seaick Arsenal. ***'Gosei Dynamic Card' - Cards that the Goseigers use during the battle with Gosei Arsenal, and Gosei Buster. ***'Headder Card' - Cards that each Goseiger use to summon the Gosei Headder and attach in Gosei Blaster. ***'Machine Card' - Cards that each Goseiger use to summon the Gosei Machines with form of a vehicle. ***'Victory Card' - Cards that each mechas to used finisher moves. ***'Dynamic Card' - Cards that can Samuel and his friends charges and finishing move with GoseiBuredorabuster. *[[Super Goseiger|'Super Goseiger']] - The Goseigers' power-up. **'Tensowand' - Weapons that give the Goseigers an upgrade. Mecha *'Ultimate Gosei Great' **'Super Gosei Great' **'Hyper Gosei Great' ***'Datas/Datas Hyper' **'Ground Gosei Great' ***'Groundion' ***'Skylion' ***'Sealeon' **'Skick Gosei Great' ***'Hawk Headder' ***'Crow Headder' ***'Ptera Headder' **'Landick Gosei Great' ***'Kuwagata Headder' ***'Tyranno Headder' ***'Sai Headder' **'Seaick Gosei Great' ***'Manta Headder' ***'Hammerhead Headder' ***'Sawshark Headder' **'Mystic Gosei Great' ***'Mystic Brothers' **'Exotic Gosei Great' ***'Orange Dragon Headder' ***'Purple Dragon Headder' ***'Lime Dragon Headder' ***'Cyan Dragon Headder' ****'Shogu Gosei Great' ****'Miracle Gosei Great' ****'Gosei Great' *****'Gosei Dragon/Miracle Mode' ******'Shogu Dragon' ******'Shogu Skick Dragon' ******'Shogu Landick Dragon' ******'Shogu Seaick Dragon' *****'Gosei Tiger/Miracle Mode' *****'Gosei Shark/Miracle Mode' *****'Gosei Snake/Miracle Mode' *****'Gosei Phoenix/Miracle Mode' ****'Gosei Wonder' *****'Gosei Bird' *****'Gosei Kabuto' *****'Gosei Dolphin' *****'Gosei Zou' *****'Gosei Wani' Opening and Ending Themes The show's opening theme is called Tensou Sentai Goseiger (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー). This song is composed by YOFFY and performed by NoB. You can hear the TV version at the start of the show, and the full and karaoke versions in the Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single CD. The ending theme for this show is called Gotcha☆Goseiger (ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー). This song is composed by Takafumi Iwasaki and performed by Hideyuki Takahashi. You can hear this song at the end of the episode before the next episode preview in the TV version, and if you want to hear it all in the Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single, you can also hear the full and karaoke versions of the song. In addition to the first ending theme that is used in the first 7 episodes, a second version is introduced in Epic 8. The song is now called Gotcha☆Goseiger TYPE 2 REMIX (ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX) and it shares the same thing as the first version but, with a few changes. The 2nd version can only be heard at the end of episodes 8-11, 13, 14, 17-21, 23-27, 29, 30, 32, and 34-38. The ending song switches back to the first version in episodes 12, 15, 16, 22, 28, 31, 33, and 39 onward. Soundtracks The series also has some soundtracks that is based in the series. Here are the soundtracks: Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single In addition to the TV show, there's a CD single that contains both the opening and ending themes as mentioned above, 2 insert songs, and the karaoke versions of the opening and ending themes. Here are the 6 tracks that appeared in the single: Tracklist #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (Opening Theme)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (1st Ending Theme)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #闘え! そして糧を得よ! (Hideaki Takatori) #降臨! ゴセイグレート (NoB) #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (オリジナルカラオケ)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (オリジナルカラオケ)(Hideyuki Takahashi) Gotcha☆Goseiger TYPE 2 REMIX Single In addition to the 2nd ending, there's a 2nd single that contains the 2nd ending theme in full and karaoke versions, the opening theme, and the TV version of the first ending theme. Tracklist #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX (2nd Ending Theme)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (Opening Theme)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX (オリジナルカラオケ)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (1st Ending TV Size)(Hideyuki Takahashi) Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 1 The first official soundtrack features background music from the TV series, the opening and ending themes, and 16 Go! Say! Tales with the Goseigers themselves. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 2: Gosei Song Festa This second official soundtrack features all of the songs as seen in the TV show and 10 Go! Say! Tales with the Goseigers themselves. Some of them are: The opening theme, Gosei Great's battle theme, and GoseiKnight's theme. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 3: Miracle & Wonder Epic The third official soundtrack features background music from the TV show and Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie and as always, the Goseigers will guide you along the way in these 15 Go! Say! Tales. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 4 & 5: Dynamic Finale The fourth and final official soundtrack features 44 songs divided up into two discs. Some of the songs are from the second official soundtrack and new background music from the TV show and the movie. Songs include: Change, Goseiger!, The Knight of Destiny, Seize the Miracle, and Next Time, on Tensou Sentai Goseiger! Episodes This episodes where Burajin narrates the last story. #The Last Prophecy! #Gosei Angel Arrival!! #Arise, GoseiGreat! #The Landick Brothers!! #Another Tribe, Seaick Brothers! #Working For Hard!! #Skick Brothers, Away!! #Gosei Brothers are Not Only! #Datas is Giant?! #Checking, One Two Three! #Kiyama... Against Samuel?! #Mystic Brother, Launch! #Reina... Revenge!! (Part One) #Returning the Trusts! (Part Two) # Nagumo... Avenge!! #Goseigers, Eternal! #Fuusuke... Attack!! #Terumi... Avenge Against!! (Part One) #GoseiRed, Broken Trust! (Part Two) #Samuel and Terumi vs. Corset! (Corset reappearance, Part Three) #Reborn, Gosei Wings!! #Six Gosei United, Super Gosei Great!! #Nothing More Special! #GoseiKnight, Appears! #Grounding with GoseiKnight!! #Kazemaru and Fubuki Helps Out! #Jirou... Revenge!! (Part One) #Samuel... Trusted! (Part Two) #Samuel and Jirou, Friendly Foe! (Part Three) #Zaizen... Attacks!! (Part One) #Remembering the Past! (Part Two) #Zaizen, Helping Out! (Part Three) #The Tale of Samuel! (Samuel revealed his true past about Real World) #The Four Chosen Legends! (It revealed the Four Chosen Legend is their ancestors) #Ground Gosei Great, Advent!! #Overcome the Secret! (Samuel's past revealed about his people and anime people are friends inculding him) #The Miracle Happened Goseigers! #The GoseiUltimate Project! #The Chiropteran Pride of Queen! (Saya revealed Samuel's secret that he was the human battling against anime humans before he leave their place) #John Joo Returns! (John was revived from Samuel's body, Part One) #John, Dies! #The Evil Birth #Samuel's Request #GoseiRed, Dies! (Part One) #GoseiRed, BEAST Frenzy! (Part Two) #Goseigers and Together! (Part Three) #Without of Justice! #The Error Goseigers! #GrandMaster, Appears! (Part One) #The Reborn, Ultimate Gosei God!! (Part Two) #Hurry, To The GoseiBase! #The Gally AR Headder! #Burajin's Samuel Origin! #Samuel's Secret Revealed! (Samuel revealed his secret was "nothing" about the fight of human/anime human war) #Naughty Bear Attacks!! #K'nuckles, Returns! (Shadow accept revive K'nuckles for the three pieces into one powerful last opponent) #The Justice Destruction! (Part One) #Samuel's Lost Hope! (Part Two) #Target, The Four Remained!! (Part Three) #Samuel was Captured! (Part Four) #The End of The Future! (Part Five) #Gosei Angel, Tensou!! #End of The War! (Part One) #Final Epic: The Final Against! (Part Two) #"true" Final Epic: The Rebirth of Earth! (Part Three) Movie/Specials *Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger: The Epic Movie *Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger Vs. Fresh Pretty Cure *Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger: SamuraiEpic *Goseiger: Tensou Tale of GoseiKnight *Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger: The Gokai Episode Trivia *This is the first season since Timeranger where the Rangers have silver mouthplates with embossed lips. *This is the first season to have all the Rangers use cards. MagiShine was the only other Sentai Ranger to use cards. *This is the tenth season to feature vehicle-animal hybrid mecha, following Liveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Gingaman, Gaoranger, Hurricaneger, and Go-onger. *GoseiBlack is the first snake-themed Sentai Ranger. *This is the second Sentai to feature the team bearing golden armor for the chest parts of the suits. The first was Megaranger. *This is the second series with multiple sets of villains, the first being Boukenger. Unlike Boukenger, the villain groups in Goseiger replace the previous one when that groups been defeated. However, since Holland banish Samuel, they going to battle him. *They were the first Sentai team that appeared in a VS special that preceded their run as the running Sentai series of their year. They made their first appearance in the Shinkengers VS Go-ongers special in early 2010, a few weeks before the first Goseiger episode aired.